1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to circuit simulating systems and methods, and more particularly, to a system and a method for checking the distance between two differential pairs in a printed circuit board (PCB) layout.
2. Description of Related Art
In a PCB layout, for high-speed differential lines, the distance between two differential pairs laid in two adjacent signal layers should satisfy design standards. However, checking the distance between two differential pairs laid in two adjacent signal layers is often done visually by a technician, which is not only time-consuming, but also error-prone.